Mes enfants terribles
by taraxacum.officinalis
Summary: Pour l'anniversaire d'Archea. Minerva aime tous ceux qui sont passés à Poudlard comme ses propres enfants mais il sembe que Sirius et Severus aient du mal à grandir. Puisqu'ils se comportent en gamins, elle les traitera comme tels!


Titre : Mes enfants terribles

Disclaimer : tout ce qui suit est la propriété exclusive de Mme Rowling.

Rating : T

_Cette petite histoire est un cadeau publié sur LJ pour Archea à l'occasion de son anniversaire.

* * *

_

**Mes enfants terribles**

J'enseigne à Poudlard depuis si longtemps que l'heure de la retraite sonnera sûrement celle de la dépression. C'est ma maison.

J'en ai vu défiler des élèves et j'ai veillé sur eux tous comme je l'aurai fait sur mes propres enfants.

Sévère mais juste.

C'est pour leur bien. Ils sont si jeunes quand ils arrivent puis ils repartent, déjà des hommes et des femmes.

Comme dans toutes les familles, il y a souvent des frictions, des tensions entre les membres, parfois même des disputes ou des bagarres, mais aucuns n'en ont provoqué autant que ces deux-là.

Ils sont mes enfants terribles.

* * *

Je rentre à Square Grimmaud, épuisée. La maison est vide, j'entends juste Sirius ronfler depuis le salon. Les membres de l'Ordre ne sont pas assez nombreux pour les multiples tâches qu'une guerre de l'ombre impose et nous avons tous des vies que nous devons continuer de mener comme si de rien n'était, pour ne pas attirer l'attention du Ministère…J'avais bien dit à Albus, il y a toutes ces années, que nommer cet imbécile de Cornélius préfet lui donnerait la grosse tête mais il était persuadé que cette preuve de confiance calmerait sa paranoïa…

Finalement, même les génies commettent des erreurs…

* * *

Le soir est tombé et j'entends des éclats de voix dans la cuisine. Apparemment, Severus a entrepris de lister à Sirius tous ses défauts, nombreux, et les lacunes qui font de lui un rebut humain. Sirius répond du tac au tac d'une voix de rogomme qui prouve qu'il a encore trahi sa promesse à Remus de ne plus toucher à l'alcool.

J'ai l'impression d'être revenue à l'époque où ils n'étaient que deux chenapans de Poudlard que je passais ma vie à séparer.

Cette fois, ça suffit.

Puisque la méthode de médiation douce d'Albus est un échec cuisant, je m'en mêle.

* * *

J'ai craqué.

A chaque fois, je promets à Albus de ne pas laisser mon caractère bouillant prendre le dessus.

A chaque fois il rit et il ajoute que le lion, symbole de ma maison, me va bien. J'ai dit exactement à Sirius et Severus ce que je pensais de leur comportement, et je les ai mis au coin, comme les deux gamins stupides qu'ils prétendent être. Evidemment ils ont protesté, Severus surtout, sur l'air de « je ne suis plus votre élève mais votre collègue ! » mais je crois que je leur fait encore peur, comme lorsqu'ils étaient enfants…

* * *

« Alors Sirius, vous me faites encore la tête ? A votre âge, on vous penserait moins rancunier.

—A mon âge, on ne devrait pas être mis au coin comme un polisson puni par la maîtresse d'école pour avoir tiré les nattes des filles. Encore heureux que Harry n'ait pas été là pour voir cela. Franchement, Minerva, le graisseux et moi ne sommes plus des enf…

—Tssss, tssss. Votre langage, ou je devrai encore sévir.

—Très bien, Snivellus et moi ne sommes plus des…

—Tsss, Tssss….

—SNAPE ET MOI SOMMES DES ADULTES !

—Alors, comportez vous comme tels ! »

* * *

« Encore un peu de thé, Minerva ?

—Avec plaisir, Albus.

—Je n'ai pu m'empêcher de constater que nos amis Severus et Sirius n'ont pas ouvert la bouche pour s'insulter pendant notre dernière réunion.

—Je leur avais jeté trois sorts de récurage dans la bouche pendant la matinée pour langage inapproprié. Ils ont dû en avoir assez de manger du savon.

—Et Severus vous a laissé faire ?

—C'est étonnant, non ? Si les élèves savaient que lever la main sur des femmes mûres est sa seule limite. Je pense que je dois remercier le souvenir de sa mère. »

* * *

« Des lignes !!

—Tout à fait.

—Mais Minerva…

—Deux cent. « Je ne jetterai plus de sorts à mes camarades de l'Ordre. »

—T'as entendu Snivellus ? Obéis à la madame.

—Et deux cent pour vous aussi.

—_Quoi _!

— « L'alcool doit être consommé avec modération et les adultes matures ne s'expriment pas avec leurs poings. »

—Minerva…

—C'est cela ou je dis à Molly que vous manquez de sous-vêtements et n'osez lui en parler. J'ai entendu dire qu'elle en avait _tricoté _de magnifiques à Alastor.

— Vous êtes sûre que vous êtes à votre place à Gryffondor ? »

* * *

Remus me surprend l'oreille collée au panneau de bois. S'il avait été Alastor, il se serait mis à hurler que je n'étais qu'une espionne polynectarisée et j'aurais subi une avalanche de sorts plus vicieux les uns que les autres, s'il avait été Tonks, j'aurais reçu ce qu'il portait sur le pied et s'il avait été Molly, ça aurait été encore plus ennuyeux, mais lui se contenta de soulever un sourcil interrogatif.

« Severus et Sirius sont en train de vider ensemble une bouteille de vieux cognac français en se plaignant d'Albus et de moi.

—Je peux écouter aussi ? »

* * *

« Et j'ai refusé d'enlever les heures de colles de ce gamin idiot. Alors tu sais ce qu'elle a fait pour se venger ? Elle a dit à Irma Pince que je me sentais seul et que je voulais me caser !

—Cette femme, c'est le diable. Elle a dit la même chose à mon sujet à Molly, tout ça parce qu'elle m'a surpris à offrir du gin à Harry.

—Molly Weasley est déjà mariée.

—Encore heureux. Mais pas les dix-sept cousines dont elle a fait la liste et qu'elle veut me présenter à la fin de la guerre. »

* * *

« Melle Bell, puis-je vous parler un instant ?

—Professeur MacGonagall ?

—Pourquoi Fred et Georges Weasley portent-ils chacun un bonnet d'âne ?

—Ces deux idiots se sont battus pour Angelina. Alors nous avons décidé de les punir. C'était le bonnet d'âne ou quinze jours sans faire de Quidditch.

—Monsieur Wood vous aurait laissé faire ?

—Il a essayé de s'interposer. Angelina a éclaté en sanglots et il a été tellement gêné qu'il en a porté son sac pendant une semaine.

—_Je ne peux quand même pas pleurer pour qu'ils se réconcilient._

—Professeur ?

—Ce sera tout, Melle Bell. »

* * *

_« Et Regulus est mort, et je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de lui dire qu'il me plaisait, et la vie est si courte et quand je pense que je n'ai jamais osé te le dire, c'est si terrible !_

—Moony, Moony enfin, arrête de pleurer, je t'en prie.

—Tout cela est ridicule.

—_Oh, Severus, quand je pense que tu pourrais être tué demain et que je n'ai jamais osé te dire que je te considérais comme un ami. _

—_Quoi _! Lupin, arrête immédiatement de pleurer dans ma robe ! Au nom de Merlin, Black, trouve lui un mouchoir ! »

* * *

« Professeur McGonagall ? Professeur Lupin ?

—Chut. Hermione, ma chère enfant, ne faites pas de bruit.

—Qui êtes vous en train d'espionner ?

—Le professeur Snape et Sirius sont en train de mettre des années de conflit à plat.

—_Mon Dieu !_

—Rassurez-vous. Nous avons confisqué leur baguette. Au pire, nous avons tout un stock de potions.

—C'est quoi, ce bruit ?

—_Merlin_. Hermione, Minerva, je crois qu'il serait bon que nous les laissions.

—Mais pourquoi…_oh_ !

—Professeurs ?

—Un chocolat, Mesdames ? Et vous avais-je dit que Sirius m'a donné les clés de la bibliothèque Black ? »

* * *

« Ils sont partis.

—Ce traître de Remus ! Demain, je le branche avec Tonks pour lui apprendre !

—Je ne sais pas lequel des deux il faut plaindre.

—Quoi, elle te plaisait ?

—Arrête de médire, reviens là.

—Il y a encore plein de monde dans la maison, Severus !

—Justement. Je me demande si on peut les traumatiser jusqu'à la cuisine. Et avant que tu râles, ton filleul n'est pas là aujourd'hui.

— Chiche que j'arrive à te faire crier jusqu'à l'extinction de voix.

— Un peu moins de promesses, un peu plus d'action.

— Faut toujours que tu critihmmpppfff…. »

Fin.


End file.
